City of Puzzles
by SnowyWolfGirl
Summary: (Set in the mortal instrument universe but with no main characters) Samantha Smith lives a normal life, that is until she starts seeing things, things that aren't human. But when one of her best friends is kidnapped her and her best friend, Katie are plunged into a world where monsters are real. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**City of puzzles**

**Three friends, two worlds, one destiny.**

**Samantha Smith is seeing things that she had never imagined. Monsters roam the streets wearing masks of human flesh, fooling people that they are human. But when one of these monsters kidnaps one of her best friends, Aroha, her and her best friend Katie set out on a journey to save her. Teaming up with a Shadow Hunter, a vampire and a werewolf, they set out to find her best friend. But can Samantha survive this new world, a world where monsters and demons are real? Or will she perish and lose everything?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the mortal instruments or that universe but I do own the characters in this story. Well, besides Katie and Aroha seeing as they are based off my friends. This will have none of the characters in the mortal instruments series!**

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever felt like your life was a lie? Like there was something lurking in the shadows that you just couldn't see?

Samantha knows this feeling perhaps better than anyone, the girl always looking around behind her and over her shoulder. Her eyes, blue like the sky above her, shone with curiosity as she walked down the street. She searched the crowds, looking for things that weren't ordinary, that weren't boring. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, a strand of hair that had come loose falling on the side of her face.

Besides here were two girls, one of which had dark brown hair, almost black, that flew in the breeze. Her eyes were brown and where Samantha's eyes shone with curiosity, the girls eyes shone with mischief, as if she were planning something while walking down the busy streets.

The third girl, one that stood taller than both of her companions, had thick brown hair that was tied back. Her hair was shorter than her companions but still tied up in the same hair pony tail as Samantha. Her eyes, greener than the sea, were staring straight at her friends.

"I'm telling you, he's hot!" The brown hair girl exclaimed, speaking with a New Zealand accent.

"He is not as hot as my Korean men!" The green eyed girl exclaimed, her accent Australian and Samantha smiled slightly. By her Korean men her friend was referring to the numerous K-pop bands that she was in love/obsessed with.

"God Katie, have you seen him?" The dark haired girl exclaimed and Katie scoffed.

This had been going on for the past ten minutes, both girls exclaiming over their boy band idols. The dark haired girl was in favour of Zayn from one direction whereas Katie was in love with Korean men in numerous boy bands.

"Yes I have Aroha but he is not as any of my Korean men!" Katie exclaimed and Aroha scowled.

"They aren't even your men!"

"But I love them!" Katie whined and Aroha smiled a fake smile.

"Why don't we agree they are equally hot?" Aroha asked, annoyance obvious in her tone.

"Fine." Katie huffed in annoyance and this time when Aroha smiled it was genuine.

"Great, now what do we talk about?" She asked and Samantha rolled her eyes.

In a few minute Aroha was going to insult Katie about her obsession with anything Korean or something close to that and they would begin a fight again. Somehow they were still friends however, and have been for longer than any of them could remember.

Samantha had met the two girls throughout her life, Katie being the first that she had encountered. Their parents had known each other prior to her birth so they had been best friends since they came into the world, screaming and crying. Well, since Katie had came into the world screaming and crying seeing as Samantha was older.

Aroha's mother had met Samantha's at the shops a few years later and since then then the three girls had been inseparable, despite their differences.

Samantha looked away, searching for something interesting on the streets. She froze as her eyes caught sight of someone in a black hood, moving like a shadow.

Normally this wouldn't bother her but the way it moved was almost as if it were floating, the bottom of the hood barely touching the ground. It covered their entire body aside from the face.

The face was like someone was wearing a transparent mask over it, one that was human like she was. But below the mask, below its fake identity, was a creature entirely different.

Its eyes were completely black, like gigantic pits in its head. Its face was grossly disfigured, its nose completely missing and scars ran across its entire face. Its ears were pointed like an elves and black fangs protruded from its mouth.

Normally someone would be afraid at such a sight but this just made her heart beat faster with anticipation. Samantha walked forward, towards the strange creature. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, even more so than before, as she got closer.

The creatures head spun around and looked at her, its black orbs staring into her blue ones and she tilted her head at it slightly.

It mirrored her, tilting its head to reveal numerous scars and burns. She resisted the urge to look away from it.

A breeze blew against her face and the smell hit her like a brick wall. It was like burning garbage, assaulting her senses. She gagged, coughing into her hand and breaking eye contact with the creature.

"Sam!" Aroha said from behind her and she opened her eyes, not realising she closed them. The smell was gone and when she looked up again all she saw was someone in a black hoody and not the creepy kind. He stared at her for a moment before walking away.

"You ok?" Her New Zealand friend asked and Sam nodded, blinking back tears that had come with the horrid smell.

"I'm fine," She lied, turning back to her friends, "Let's hurry up and get to school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The school day went fast for Samantha, faster than normally anyway. But the entire day she couldn't stop thinking about the man with black eyes, how everything about him screamed NOT HUMAN. But he had been human, he had turned out to be just some guy wearing a normal black hoody.

Maybe she was going crazy, thinking that people were monsters. Though something nagged at her at the back of her mind, a thought that wouldn't leave her alone. Of course, you couldn't kill an idea but at times like this she seriously wished she could have.

Her thought was pretty simple but completely and utterly impossible.

_What if the man had truly been a monster?_

She kept replaying the events in her head, thinking of the man staring at her. Was it even a man? She was assuming so because the mask that it had been wearing had been male.

She was probably going crazy but you didn't just go from not-crazy to seeing monsters. There had to be some reason now that she was seeing it, that she was seeing something that she had never even imagined seeing before.

She scratched at her arm, a rash having formed since this morning. It was a light pink when she saw it this morning but since it was winter it was cold enough to wear a jumper so she didn't really look.

Samantha usually didn't wear warm clothes that often, seeing as only winter in Australia seemed to be remotely cold. So today she wore her school jumper, the heavy blue jumper hanging off her like an oversized coat.

She walked into the door, throwing her massive bag down. She had a bigger bag than her companions, Katie and Aroha. She didn't understand how some students at the school could fit everything in tiny hand bags. She could barely fit anything in her massive bag that was ripped in places, let alone a tiny handbag.

Sometimes she wondered if the students at her school had bags that were bigger on the inside. Though to be fair, her bag was stuffed with a bunch of random novels that she enjoyed as well as her laptop and numerous school books.

That was something that her, Katie and Aroha all shared, their love of books.

"Sam?" Her mother said, walking down the stairs. Samantha smiled at her from below and sighed.

"Hey mum," She greeted and her mother smiled.

"Hey honey, how was school?" She asked and Samantha shrugged.

"Eh, same as usual I guess." Samantha shrugged, grabbing a book out of her bag. It was called THE FALLEN and was about a boy named Aaron Corbett who found out he was part angel. She wondered what she would do if she found out she was part angel, that she were a nephilim.

Of course, she never knew her father so it was entirely possible that he was an angel. If angels were real of course…

She walked past her mother, the women looking just like her.

Her mother was pale, her hair blonde like Samantha's and her eyes a slightly duller blue. Apparently she got her strong blue eyes from her father and her build, which was slightly thicker than a usual teenager. She was far from fat however, having more muscle on her than anything else. Probably from the years of taekwondo that she had endured.

Katie didn't know her mother, her father having dull brown eyes so she had inherited the eyes from her mother. Katie looked like her father however, the man having a tousle of brown hair.

Aroha didn't know either of her parents, being adopted. She was from New Zealand, unlike Samantha and Katie, but moved to Australia when she was very young.

She scratched at her arm again, the light itch having turned into a painfully itchy rash throughout the day but now it was something else. Right now it was burning and she didn't mean a dull ache.

It was burning like someone had taken something extremely hot and branded her arm with it. It was like her arm was on fire and she gasped in surprise, running into her bedroom.

She ripped the jumper off with haste, tears in her eyes from the pain. She bit her lip to keep her from crying out and stared at the wound on her arm.

The light rash from earlier had turned into a glowing scorch mark. It was like that part of her skin had burst into flames and had now been reduced to embers.

"Holy Pineapples." Samantha whispered, staring at the wound on her arm.

It increased slightly, making her cry out but she stopped herself before it became a scream.

Then the pain settled down, the glow fading from it. It went from the red, glowing rash to a black scorch mark.

It was like someone had gotten ink and painted something on her arm.

It was symbol, one that had what looked like a crystal with an M over it. If Katie were here she would probably call it an M carrot or something stupid like that and laugh in her face.

She touched it lightly and frowned, her fingers not feeling the slightest heat. But that was impossible, her arm had been glowing and felt like it was on fire. There had to be some heat on her arm, something that indicated what had happened.

She almost jumped out of her skin as her mobile started to ring in her pocket. Frowning, she looked down and took it out.

Her screen read AROHA in big letters and she tilted her head in confusion. Normally Aroha had to go to work after school on a Friday so why was she calling her?

She shrugged, maybe Aroha had forgotten something? It wasn't uncommon that she left something in her bag or Aroha wanted to borrow a book. But usually she waited till later on, after her shift at KFC. She answered it, putting the phone to her ear.

"What's up?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Sam…" A voice whispered from the other end, the voice shaking from fear.

"Aroha?" She asked in confusion.

"Someone's in the house Sam…" Aroha whispered and Samantha's eyes widened.

"Do you want me to call the cops?" She asked.

"No police, they can't know about this." Aroha whispered, "They said their coming for you and Katie, I heard them. Please just get out of the city, hide somewhere!"

"Please tell me this is a joke?" Samantha asked, doubtful that her friend was actually being attacked.

"Why would I joke about something like this!" Her friend whispered and Samantha was about to make a retort but a crash coming from the other side of the phone call stopped her.

Aroha screamed and she heard heavy footsteps, more than just one person's. Samantha's blood ran cold as she heard Aroha begging and screaming, only to be cut off suddenly with an umph.

The phone was dropped, landing on the floor with a thud followed by another. The second one she guessed was Aroha.

Then the call cut off with a beep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Samantha stared at the phone for a full minute, the shock of hearing her best friend being kidnapped not settling in yet. She thought she had been joking, thinking that there was no way but it had happened. Maybe this was some dream, just some stupid dream.

Something that Aroha had said still ran through her mind, making her almost drop the phone.

_They're coming for you and Katie._

She dialled Katie's number quickly, having memorised it off by heart years ago. She knew it like the back of her own hand and did it in seconds.

After two rings Katie picked up.

"Yo!" She shouted into the phone and Samantha winced.

"Listen to me Katie; I need you to meet me at Aroha's house. Like right now." She whispered urgently, as if afraid her mother would hear… or worse.

"What? Why?" Katie asked, "Has Aroha got her panties stuck on her head again?"

Samantha snorted, remembering when they were little and Aroha had gotten underwear stuck on her head. Katie and Samantha had never let her forget it.

"I'm serious, something's happened." She whispered and Katie seemed to sense the urgency in her tone.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Samantha sighed.

"I promise I'll tell you when we get there, but we have to hurry because Aroha might be in danger."

"I'll meet you there in five." Katie replied before hanging up.

Samantha sighed and ran over to her wardrobe, putting on jeans, a t-shirt and a black jumper. She brushed her hair back before running out the door, her vans still on from before.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked and she froze and looked up.

"Uh I left something at Katie's house." She lied and she raised an eyebrow.

"Can't it wait? I'm cooking dinner," her mother scowled.

"Sorry, I'll be back as soon as possible." She shrugged and turned, running out the door.

She didn't think she had ever ran as fast as she did in her life. Her feet pounding on the floor matching her fast heartbeat. She needed to tell Katie everything, starting from the man with black eyes.

God what was happening? It sounded like the start of some random Novel. Where someone gets kidnapped and then they discover that monsters are real or that their friend was working for a secret society.

She arrived outside Aroha's, Katie already there. It was near the school, just above the old building. She didn't understand why Aroha liked it there but she did.

"What took you so long?" Katie asked in annoyance.

"Sorry," Samantha said and Katie sighed.

"Well you better tell me what's wrong." Katie glared and Samantha gulped.

She told her everything, the man with black eyes, the mark on her arm and Aroha's phone call. She told her how the man had looked like he was wearing a mask and how she thought she was becoming crazy but Katie just looked at her with a grin growing on her face.

"Stop grinning, I know I'm insane." She admitted but Katie just shook her head.

"No! This is brilliant!" Katie yelled and Samantha frowned.

"Our best friend could have been kidnapped and your thinking it's brilliant?" She asked and Katie shrugged.

"its better I just show you." She said, before pulling her sleeves up.

Samantha's eyes widened at the sight of the symbol painted on her friend's arm, one that mirrored her own.

"For about two months I've been seeing things, things that can't be possible. As in I think I saw what looked like a fairy walking down the street on Wednesday! Then this appeared and now you have it and you're seeing it too!" She yelled and Samantha glared.

"Ok so there are two options here. One of them is that we are both insane and have gotten tattoos." She said.

"What's the other?" Katie asked and Samantha grimaced.

"That neither of us is insane and that we are actually seeing monsters."

"And that's weird because?" Katie asked and Samantha sighed.

"Because that means one thing, monsters are real."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They walked into the house, the darkness embracing them. It was as if everything happy in the world had been snuffed out, leaving cold darkness in its wake.

There was a scent here, the strong scent of burning garbage. It was what she had smelt this morning, when she had seen the man with black eyes. Her eyes widened slightly when she walked through the open door.

Well it wasn't exactly a door, more like a few pieces of wood. It was obvious someone had attacked the house.

Glass covered the floor, cracking under her feet as she walked. Her eyes took in everything, every detail. She couldn't see a body though, no matter how hard she tried.

She tried to walk silently but that was hard when the entire floor was covered in glass and objects that she could trip over. Not to mention the fact that Katie was about as stealthy as an elephant.

She walked into Aroha's room, glass littering the floor there too. She grimaced as the smell increased.

Blood stained the carpet like someone had spilt food colouring and Samantha felt her eyes water. She bent down, studying the glass. There was a lot of normal red blood, obviously fresh. But there was also something else, something completely black, like goo. She couldn't help but think of Supernatural where all the leviathans bled black goo.

There was no body however, and she was thankful for that. That meant that Aroha was alive and hopefully she wouldn't be dead any time soon. They would have taken her for a reason and they would keep her alive, if they wanted her dead they could have killed her then and there.

She jumped out of her skin as she heard a smash from behind her and spun, seeing Katie standing sheepishly besides a smashed pot.

"I didn't do it!" She insisted and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Sure Katie, sure." She said, going back to studying the scene.

"I'm going to investigate the kitchen; maybe the kidnappers left… you know clues." She shrugged and Samantha stared.

"What? I'm not good at this thing!" Katie complained before turning around and taking off.

Samantha rolled her eyes again and turned back to the scene. There was a smashed phone next to the blood and she sighed. If Aroha had hidden her phone in her pocket they might have found a way to track her and now they had nothing.

She heard a scream from the other side of the house and jumped to her feet, running out of the room.

The scene that greeted her wasn't pretty and she froze in her tracks, staring at the people before her.

Katie was being held hostage in someone who looked around sixteen like them, his thing frame holding little muscle. He had long black hair that fell in front of his eyes and she had to wonder if it was dyed. Because seriously, nobody can have hair that black.

He was obviously from some Asian country and if the situation wasn't as it was she figured that Katie would be flirting with him seeing as he was actually pretty attractive.

Standing to his right was a boy with black tattoos covering his arms and legs, reaching up his neck too. She thought that if she saw him shirtless his torso would be in similar shape. He had light brown hair and strong green eyes, a much darker shade than Katie's.

He had a thick build, thicker than his companion and his eyes were cold and hard as he stared at her. He held a huge sword in his hand, one that was curved slightly and glinted in the darkness.

The third member of their team was a girl; again she was sixteen, with thick brown hair. Her brown eyes glared at her with hatred but like the boy holding Katie she held no weapons. But something about her seemed dangerous, like she would rip Samantha's throat out with her teeth if she had too.

"Told you it wasn't me." Katie said but nobody paid much attention to her.

"Let her go." Samantha whispered.

"Only if you tell us why you're here." Sword boy ordered and she glared.

"Ok, if you tell me where you've taken my friend." She argued and the boy's head wrinkled in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mundane." He spat, as if the word left a horrible taste in his mouth.

"What's a mundane?" She asked in confusion.

"Why are you here?" He challenged and she sighed.

"I got a phone call from my friend; she said someone was after her." She shrugged, "And apparently someone was."

"Why was your friend taken?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not your turn, what's a mundane?" She asked.

"A human," The girl snarled and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so you're not human? What are you then, the Loch ness monster?" she snarled and the girl took a step forward, baring pointed teeth. A growl escaped the girl and her eyes darkened.

"Josephine…" The boy said softly and Josephine glared.

"She's a mundane Jason! Why should she get anything out of us?"

"Uh because my friend just got kidnapped?" She asked and Katie snorted.

"Plus I've been seeing all kinds of crap lately." She shrugged and Jason stared.

"What kind of crap?" He asked suspiciously.

"I saw a guy this morning with black eyes and Katie's been seeing Fairies." She shrugged, not seeing any reason to lie. "Personally I think there's something in the water."

"Jason, I don't think their mundanes." The boy holding Katie whispered.

"Then what are they? They certainly aren't Nephilim." Jason replied.

"They could be; their memories could have been taken away or something." The boy shrugged.

"Wait a minute, you guys are half angel?" She asked and they ignored her.

She huffed in annoyance then realised something. The mark on her arm could be a sign, a sign that she was different. It could mean she wasn't a human, that she wasn't normal.

"Wait a minute, do you know what this means?" She asked, pulling up her sleeve.

They all turned to her, Jason staring at her with eyebrows raised, Josephine with wide eyes and the boy with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well I guess I was right." The boy said, "You aren't human."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do you mean we aren't human?" Samantha asked in confusion, even if the answer was simple. Though it wasn't every day that someone called you 'not human' so you couldn't blame her confusion.

"The symbol on your arm is a rune, it means Angelic power." Jason said, staring at it. "What I want to know is how you got it."

"It just appeared, now why are people after us?" She asked and he glared.

"They aren't after you; they were after your friend." He replied.

"She called me and said that they were coming for my friend and I, I count that as them coming after us." She argued and he sighed.

"Jason…" The boy began, "If Prometheus did take their friend that means that he is the one that's after them."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Josephine snarled.

"We protect them, help them. And maybe they can lead us to him." The boy shrugged, which was impressive considering he was still holding Katie.

Oh right, Katie.

"Let her go." She ordered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked.

"I said let her go, if you're taking us with you you can't exactly be holding us prisoner."

"Ah but we can." He grinned, revealing pointed white teeth. Not like the girls, these were more like needles where the girls were thick like a dogs.

Or a wolfs…

Oh crap.

"Kye let her go," Jason ordered, "Now isn't the time to be flirting."

"It's always the time to be flirting Jasey boy." Kye shrugged but let Katie go.

Samantha resisted the urge to wince because she knew what was coming next and she knew both of them would regret it.

Katie took a step forward, winking at Samantha before turning around and slapping Kye across the face.

"THAT is for holding me hostage!" She snarled at the boy.

Samantha half expected him to snarl at her but he just grinned at her, not even fazed by the slap.

"Damn you are a good slapper, I wonder what else you're good at." He said, winking and Samantha snorted. Katie just raised her eyebrows at him before grinning creepily.

"Well I could probably have you begging." She said.

"I've never begged in my life," He replied, moving closer to her.

"Can we please stop the very intimate flirting; you two can get a room later. Right now we have to get home." Jason cut in.

"Why? I have all night," Kye replied, winking once again at Katie.

"You do but Josephine doesn't, remember what tonight is." Jason said and if possible, Kye seemed to get paler.

"Fine, but you better get me a squirrel or something." Kye sighed before turning back to Katie.

"Why don't you say we take this back to my place?" He asked.

"What if I refuse?" Katie asked.

"Then demons will probably come and eat you." He said, "I can protect you."

"Oh just get going, we only have a few hours." Jason sighed.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked and he smiled.

"Home."

Thankfully there was no more flirting between Katie and Kye on the way home, which she could have been more glad about. Knowing Katie she would probably spend this entire time flirting with Kye instead of focusing on whatever was happening right now.

When they arrived at their destination she could help but frown. It looked like an abandoned church, the paint having faded over the years and pieces of wood missing all together. There was nothing special about it and she seriously doubted anyone lived here. But then she remembered the man who wasn't a man, the monster wearing a mask. She concentrated, as if she were peeling away a mask from it and revealing the surface underneath.

It appeared suddenly, a small castle out from under the small building. Her eyes became as wide as saucers as it shifted and changed, the paint turning a deep brown that looked almost as if it were put on two minutes ago.

"Um…" She said, looking at the once church.

"It's the institute, well sort of." Jason shrugged, moving forward and putting his arm on it.

"In the name of Raziel, open this door." He said and the gigantic wooden doors opened with a massive creak.

"Ok that was creepy." Katie said from besides her and she nodded.

"Let's go." She whispered, Jason already walking through the door. She followed him, Josephine and Kye just in front of her and Katie. It wasn't as if she was going to run off anyway, seeing as she actually valued her life.

"Sam I don't like this, it's like something out of a horror movie." Katie whispered. Kye snorted in front of them and turned his head.

"Oh yes, the vampire, the werewolf and the demon hunter are taking you into an abandoned church to kill you." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She said, having already guessed the Josephine was a werewolf. It made sense that Kye was a vampire too.

The full moon above them lit their way, casting shadows inside of the castle. It wasn't very wide but it must have had at least six floors tall. It towered over her like a giant.

"Are there any others in there?" She asked and Jason shook his head in front of her.

"No, this has been in my family for many centuries. We have always teamed with downworlders but that is frowned apon in our society." He shrugged, "Nobody comes here."

"Downworlders?" She asked.

"Vampires, werewolves, faeries, warlocks," Jason shrugged. "You know, monsters."

"The loch ness monster lives in Edinburgh's institute." Kye said.

"What, really?" Katie asked.

"He's joking." Josephine hissed out.

It was now that Samantha noticed how pale the girl had become. She was shaking horrible and her eyes were dark and she literally meant dark. It was as if her normal dark brown eyes were becoming black. Sweat covered her completely and her hair stuck to her scalp. She looked like she had a fever but Samantha knew it was more than that.

She glanced up nervously at the full moon, wondering how long it was until Josephine shifted. It was a terrifying thought, knowing that soon there will be a massive werewolf running around the house trying to kill them.

"Josephine go down stairs and lock up, we'll explain what we can without you." Jason ordered and the girl nodded before running towards a set of stairs before going out of sight completely.

"Ok, talk." She ordered and Jason sighed.

"There are four different beings on this world, there are downworlders like Kye, Mundanes like the people you know, Shadowhunters like me and demons. Years ago Jonathon Shadowhunter summoned the angel Raziel so that he could purge the world of demons. The angel gave him three objects, a cup, a sword and a mirror. These are known as the mortal instruments and the most powerful objects on Earth. The cup contained the angel's blood and when Jonathon drank from it he became the first nephilim, half angel half human. But he also became the first shadowhunter. So now anyone who drank from the cup and their descendants are shadowhunters, protecting the world from Demons." He shrugged. "Simple."

"That doesn't explain what we are." She argued and he sighed.

"I don't know, you are most likely nephilim considering you both have the Angelic Power rune and no creature other than a nephilim can withstand a rune. But if Prometheus is after you then that means there's something special about you."

"So… what now we're special demon hunters?" Katie asked, "Because that is so awesome!"

"I could check and see if they are great in… certain area's." Kye volunteered, winking. It was obvious that he was joking but Jason still glared daggers at him.

"I seriously doubt Prometheus would kidnap someone just because of that Kye." Jason sighed, massaging his temples. "Please take this seriously."

"I'm a vampire who hunts demons with a werewolf and a shadow hunter. I'm allowed to not take things seriously."

"You can say that when I chop your head off." Jason sighed.

"It would be a nice challenge." Kye shrugged.

"So how would you find out what we're good at?" Samantha cut in, ignoring Kye.

"I don't know, but we should get you a weapon in the meantime." Jason shrugged. "If Demons do come for you you are going to have to fight."

"AWESOME!" Katie yelled and Samantha rolled her eyes. God they were so screwed.


End file.
